The present invention relates to a multipurpose cutting metal-working machine for the processes of deep hole making, boring, drilling, milling, cutting and etc.
FIG. 1 illustrates a cutting metal-working machine for making deep holes on metal workpieces according to the prior art. In this structure of cutting metal-working machine, the metal workpiece to be processed is held by a tool fixture and rotated on the cutting metal-working tool. Because the metal workpiece to be processed is driven to make a rotary motion relative to the cutting metal-working tool, the tool fixture bears a heavy load during the operation of the machine. Furthermore, the cutting metal-working tool can not be adjusted in all directions. Therefore, there is a limitation on the shape and weight of the metal workpiece to be processed and the location of the deep hole to be made on the metal workpiece.